Shady Plum Park
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Roleplay Hallelujah and Mary Hallelujah Weston: ''' She sat down on the top of a tree and looked at the park. She had taken a huge risk coming here all alone, she never came out during dayligh, but what other choice did she have, she hadn't found someone to foster of her until she build her house. '''Mary O'Connor: I walked around, not paying attention to my surroundings, while studying lyrics to a song. I wanted to be famous one day, but I had a long way to go before that happened. Hallelujah Weston: '''She had been studying. She hadn't been able to go to Foxfire this year because of her search for a temporary home, but she was confident she'd make it next year. Her books dropped and she cursed. She saw a girl studying a paper and yelled "Hey, would you mind getting my books please?" She suddenly became very contious of her ghostly pale skin and her white blond hair, she new the girl would be creeped out. '''Mary O'Connor: I jumped, dropping my paper. "Oh! Um...I...uh...sure, I guess?" Dude. She looked creepy. I grabbed my paper, and picked up her books. " Uh...here, I guess. " I said, watching her every move. Hallelujah Weston: '''"Thanks" I mutter as I lean in to get my books. The sun hits me and I jump as the pain sears into my skin. I fall of the tree and into the sunlight screaming like a mainiac. '''Mary O'Connor: I jump in front of her, blocking the sun. "Are you like a vampire or something?" I asked, remembering some of the human books I had read. Hallelujah Weston: '''She laghed "No, I'm albino, so my skin is super sensetive to sunlight" she said carefully moving back to the tree. '''Mary O'Connor: "Ah. Okay. I'm Mary." I said, folding the page with the lyrics and stuffing it in my pocket. Hallelujah Weston: '''"I'm Hallelujah" I said from under the shady tree. '''Mary O'Connor: "What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing her stuff, curiously. Hallelujah Weston: '''"Studying for Foxfire" I say "I didint get to go this year, but I plan to go the next time a spot opens up". '''Mary O'Connor: "Is it bad that I'm thinking about ending Foxfire like 4 years early?" I asked. Hallelujah Weston: '''I laugh "Thats for you to decide" I say, I suddently notice the paper she had in her pocket "Whats that?" I ask her. '''Mary O'Connor: "Oh. It's lyrics for a human song called There's a hero by Billy Gilman. It makes me think of my dad. I want to start a career with singing and then I'll probably sing this one. " I looked off into the distance, remembering my dad. Hallelujah Weston: '''"Maybe I could help you" I say "I'm a Beguiler, so I'm a pretty good singer" I start to hum a human song by Florance, "Sky full of song". I try not to put her in a trance but after I finish I could tell I already did. '''Mary O'Connor: I drop on me knees and clutch my forehead. Something weird going on. I shook my head several times till I was back to normal. I looked up at her. " D.....did you just..... " I stopped. That sounded rude. "Nevermind." Hallelujah Weston: '''She droped down beside her "I'm so sorry" she said helping her stand up "I need to control that" '''Mary O'Connor: "It's okay. It takes practice. Do you need help studying?" I asked. Mary O'Connor: '''"I'm fine! Since I'm a kinda powerful shade, I can put some sorta wall around my head like telepaths do so I don't think it will happen again. I just have to strengthen my shield. " '''Mary O'Connor:n"b Yup! And if your very sensitive to light, I might be able to use my shadows to help! So I think we might make awesome friends! " I grinned at the thought of having a friend. Mary O'Connor: '''I grinned. "Awesome! Shall we see if my shadows work?" '''Mary O'Connor: '''I stretched my hands out, letting the shadows pour onto her. "Is it working?" I asked. '''Mary O'Connor: '''I let most of the shadows fall off, and ran over. "Hallelujah!!!! Speak to me!!!!! Are you all right?????" '''Mary O'Connor: "You don't look okay. And I should probably find somewhere to." Mary O'Connor: "No. A year ago, something started a fire at my house. No one knows the cause. But I got trapped, so Dad came in, grabbed me and brought me out. I barely survived. And I still have a few scars, but Dad? He didn't make it. And that's why this song, "I said, pulling out the lyrics." Means so much to me. Because Dad's my hero. I've been alone since he died. Mom kicked me out, blaming me for Dad's death. Told me to NEVER come back unless I found a way to bring him back. " I looked away. Mary O'Connor: I smiled. "With you?" Mary O'Connor: "Of course I do! One, you're my friend. Two, I hate being alone. Three, I get these awful nightmares when I'm alone." Valeria and Natalie 'VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria, engrossed in her music sheets, walked straight into someone. She stumbled back and said, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria brightened as the other girl pointed it out. “Yeah! You like music too?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '“I play the piano, and sometimes sing too,” Valeria said. “What about you?” 'VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria smiled at her. “That’s great... oh, forgive my manners! I’m Valeria Kordan. And you are....?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria thought about that. “Well, you already know my passion for music, so um, I’m a Guster, have an older sister, and have a very bif sweet tooth.” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria nodded her head in agreement. “It is. It’s peaceful, yet always bustling with elves. A nice balance, if you ask me.” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria sighed. “Unfortunately, yes. I do. Do you?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria blew a strand of her dark hair out of her face. “Sadly, no one has decided I’m worthy enough for their attention, so no. Nobody’s asked me yet.” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria have Natalie a sad smile. “I hope you’re right.” She nudged her. “So, anyone special in your life?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria groaned. “Oh come on, tell me! I hate being left in suspense!” She made pleading eyes at her. “Please? With a cherry on top?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '“Aha! So there is somebody!” Valeria cried with a smug smile. “If I don’t know this person, then I expect an introduction!” Category:Roleplay Page Category:Public